Spartans Never Die
by spyguy181
Summary: They were trapped in this dark damp cave. These Spartans most of which IIs, who fought in numerous campaigns were going to die in a cave. Six snorted at that. Six thought he was gonna die hours ago. But no, he was gonna die here. Or was he? They say Spartans Never Die. But is that true?


Noble Six dodged the Elites energy sword. He's been in some tight situations but not this difficult. He rolled to his left side swept with his leg. He and some other Spartans met up. He was the only survivor. The Pillar of Autumn left hours ago. This was where he was gonna die. He was sure of it. What was death? Was there an actual god? Was it just black? He didn't know the answers, and he wasn't going to find out. He refused to die on this shitty glassed planet. It was not gonna happen. Though if he did, at least he made hell a busy place.

Spartans never die, Spartans never die. It kept running through his head again and again. Ever since he saw Jorge die. Spartans never die. Jorge actions wouldn't be in vain. Spartans never die. Kat, all her intel ops, she helped save lives. She would not die in vain. Spartans never die. Carter, he led Noble six through the fight all the way to the end, it was his sacrifice that helped Noble six give the package to Keyes. Spartans never die. Emile, he died helping the pelican land and pick up the package. Spartans never die. Noble six. What did he leave behind? A legacy of killing, a legacy of dark ops. Would anyone be able to read his file? "Spartans never die!" He whipped out his knife and shoved it into the Elite's mouth picking up his energy sword. Slicing the rest of the elites.

Spartans never die. The elites bodies fell with a thud on the glassed surface. Everywhere he looked desert. He was alone on this planet. Everywhere he looked. He acted as a lone wolf and he never felt alone. But this time, it was different. He had been apart of a team, and then suddenly it had been stripped away. He sat for a minute and pulled up his map. His best chance of survival would be at a UNSC base, and the only one that was still held by the UNSC before Reach was glassed was Castle. It was located in the mountains and so he started to walk.

There was barely any Covenant and along the way, he picked up ammo for his weapons. Hunger gnawed at his stomach. When was the last time he ate? Probably a day or two. He would try to find something to eat at castle base. He continued to walk till he got to the entrance. The door was massive. probably twenty feet to thirty feet high. He knocked on the door, to the tune of 'a shave and a haircut.' The response came back. 'Twopence.' The door opened and what greeted him were a couple Spartan II's. He nodded to them and entered. Lights hung down. It had clearly taken a beating. Dust and dirt covered the floors. At the front door, he heard a rhythm he wasn't familiar with. "Oly Oly oxen free." The two Spartans opened the door. There stood Dr. Halsey, and Jun. Noble six took off his helmet, Spartans were given leniency when it came to hair and other stuff. But most Spartans followed the regulations. Noble six's dirty blonde hair fell down to his eyes. Jun took off his helmet. "Where's Carter and Emile?" He asked.

"They didn't make it." Noble Six responded, holding back tears. Jun nodded.

"Sorry to break up this reunion but Operation White Glove has been activated." Halsey interjected.

"Ma'am?" Said one of the II's.

"Operation: White Glove, blow up Castle base to stop it from falling into Covenant hands."

"I'll stay behind, doctor." Noble six said abruptly. She turned to him rather quickly and looked him up and down.

"And why do you say this?"

"Ma'am, my entire fireteam except for Jun died. It's time I gave what I owe to Reach. This has never been my home, but it was Jorge's."

"What you would do wouldn't save Reach. You wouldn't really be saving anything." She responded looking at her datapad. Six looked at her puzzled. "Oh, you're shocked? I'm sorry but humanity just lost its stronghold. If Earth falls, the human race is done." Six was confused he wasn't sure where she was going with this. "Castle base's data has already been destroyed, no need for you to stay behind. But thanks for the offer." She walked off. One of the Spartans stepped forward. "I'm William 043."

"I'm Isaac 039."

"Vihn 030."

"You can call me Six. Any of you guys know where some food is? I haven't eaten in awhile."

"Join the club." Will chuckled. Another Spartan came up from the hallway, his armor read '104'. He looked to be another II.

"Two Spartan IIIs?" He said.

"Yes, sir. Noble Six at your command." Six saluted.

"No need to salute."

 **A couple hours, maybe days later**

They were trapped in old titanium mines. They had been for some while. They destroyed castle base and found a Forerunner crystal. They ran into a dead end. To summarize, the situation is normal all fucked up. It was dark, they'd loss track of time. For all, they know it could've been days or even weeks. Spartans had trained for almost every eventuality of a mission. But trapped in a cave with thousands of covenant wanting to kill you? That was not something they trained for surprise surprise. They had played games like twenty questions to pass the long boring time. The Spartans were getting pretty good at it. Suddenly there was a commotion, plasma fire. Soon the rubble was moved away and three Spartan IIs stood looking in flashlights pointed on.


End file.
